


I Never Should Have Tried

by NathalieAgreste



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I love my gaybies, Kissing, Non-con/attempted rape, Norwyn is a dick to light spinner, angst with comfort, casta saving her lady we stan, could have been more smutty lightspella but I went against it, norwyn get a fucking life, your fault if you choose to read and get triggered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathalieAgreste/pseuds/NathalieAgreste
Summary: Norwyn tried to use Light Spinner, but before it goes too far, Casta appears and gives Norwyn some harsh words
Relationships: Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Light Spinner/Norwyn (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	I Never Should Have Tried

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was actually really fun to write, with a hint of a chance for smutty lightspella at the end hehe

Light Spinner had always been one of the most powerful members of the Sorcerer’s Guild. She was always so hungry for more power, and would do as much as she could to have as much control over the strength of the others. 

Norwyn hated her for this. He had worked too hard for anyone to take his place, least of all a woman,  _ least of all _ Light Spinner. The woman had too much power over him already, and he didn’t want the last bit he was holding on to taken from him. 

One day, he caught Light Spinner walking down the Hall Of Sorcerers, looking up at Light Spinner’s statue, which was decently close to the corner. He slowly approached her, being careful and making sure she was properly backed into the corner. 

“Light Spinner” his voice was sour and had an undertone she couldn’t quite place a finger on, but she knew she didn’t like it. 

“N-Norwyn! I-I wasn’t expecting to see you today! What do you want?” She was really nervous and flustered, she didn’t like where this was going.

“I want to talk to you. I want  _ you.  _ It’s the least you could give me, after all you have done to me. If I’m going to let you go ahead with your little Spell of Obtainment, I need something from you. Now give me what I want.” He slammed her against the wall and his hands instantly went up her dark purple skirt. He forced his lips onto hers, to try and muffle her screams for help.

“NORWYN GET OFF ME!” Was all she managed to get out before he completely silenced her with magic. “I won’t get off you until you give me what you should have given me a long time ago. Now that I’ve forced you to keep your loud little mouth shut, you will do whatever I see fit. Understand?” The more he spoke, the angrier he sounded. 

Of course she understood, but she couldn’t protest, even say yes or no, her hands were also trapped so she couldn’t free herself from the spells. 

She had never felt more useless. 

All she could do was just let it happen, there were lessons going on so there would be no one around to help her. She just hoped for the best that there was someone who was on a break, who would just happen to be walking around. 

Then she heard something. Someone. Footsteps. The sound of high heels running around. “Light Spinner! Are you there? We’ve got a lesson in 5 minutes don’t- L-light Spinner?” It was Castaspella. She had came to look for her. She was saved. Hopefully. “Light Spinner is busy. With me.” He removed his fingers from her, so he could use his hands to keep her pinned against the wall. He jerked his head around to look Casta in the face. 

When she saw what was happening, she ran up to Norwyn, yanked him off of Light Spinner, kicked him right where it hurts, then threw him to the floor. She drew a spell, and sent it his direction. Suffocation spell. She kicked him in the shin for good measure, then said “that’s what you get for messing with my girlfriend.”

She walked over to Light Spinner, and instantly checked her over to make sure she wasn’t hurt. “ Light Spinner? What did he do to you? Are you ok? Do you need me to take you home?” She was panicking, so much had happened in a short space of time. 

“H-he cornered me, f-forced himself on to m-me. H-he silenced my screams so I couldn’t get h-help. H-he forced himself inside of m-me, he put his hands up my skirt a-and then h-he, he…” her voice trailed off, she was too scared to say anymore. 

“You don’t have to say any more, I know what he did. He is the scum of this Earth, he doesn’t deserve any of the respect he has. If he ever,  _ ever _ tries anything on you, just kick him away with these.” She took off her own pair of thigh highs, and handed them to her. They were real black leather, with zips up the inside seams. Conveniently, there was also a small knife stored in a small pocket in the left boot. Light Spinner just looked at her in disbelief. “Are...are you sure I can have these? We’re in the middle of the school, and you live pretty far away. Are you sure you don’t want me to have them later, when you can get another pair?” All casta could do was laugh “Don’t worry Light, I’ve got a hidden storage compartment in here, I have 3 spare outfits. I’ll just go and get one of those pairs.” She walked over to Light Spinner’s statue, and kicked a button on the side, that she had somehow never noticed. A door opened on the side, and inside there was a little closet, almost, with 3 spare changes of clothes. She grabbed one of the pairs of thigh highs, these ones were a light pink, like the colour of her cape.

“Woah. How long has that little compartment been there?” Light Spinner was so confused, that in the base of her own statue, there was a closet large enough to fit 3 of Casta’s outfits, which took up a large amount of space. “Oh, god knows, 3,4 years maybe? I secretly got it installed a little bit after it was put up, because your statue is my favourite, and I like sitting at the base and reading when I feel alone. It makes me feel...closer to you somehow.”

“Oh, wow. Why would you want to be closer to me, I’m not even that good of a person. I never really have been. So why me?” She sounded worried, her voice was shaking, like she was about to cry. 

“Light Spinner, I have seen you at your worst. When you have been hurt the most, more vulnerable than ever. You aren’t as bad as they make you out to be. You’re amazing. I love you, I have for a while.” Castaspella held her face in her hands and looked her in the eye “They don’t know what they’re missing out on, being rude to someone like you. I may not be much, but I will always be here, at your side, until we are both gone. I won’t lose you if I can help it. You mean so much to me-” she was cut off by Light Spinner, who pulled her in for a warm, soft kiss. Casta’s lips melted against hers, taking in the flavour of her sweet lips. She ran her hands through Light Spinner’s dark green locks, and pulled her body closer to her own.

Light Spinner parted Casta’s lips with her tongue, and decided to explore her mouth. Casta swiftly followed, enjoying the sweet, sugary taste that Light Spinner had. Before they could go any further, The smaller woman broke away from the kiss and decided it was about time they left. “Remember I came looking for you because we had a lesson which you were already late to, wouldn’t want to keep them waiting anymore.” She let out a light laugh, one which warmed Light Spinner’s heart. Castaspella always had a cheery tone to her voice, which showed more when she laughed. 

As the Queen of Mystacor’s footsteps faded out as she ran back to the school, Light Spinner picked herself up and tried to make herself seem presentable, and swiftly exchanged her own small black heels for Castaspella’s thigh highs, which were surprisingly the same size as her own shoes. Once she had changed her shoes, she managed to open the compartment at the base of her statue and throw her own shoes in there. Quickly, she realised she was even later to her lesson and ran as best as she could for someone in thigh high leather heels.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank yall for reading! I hope you enjoyed this <3


End file.
